


The Missing Pieces

by Sumire



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretend for a moment Adam survived, Jigsaw never died and had a daughter. These are the missing pieces of John's jigsaw puzzle. AU with canon scenes from the series. Chainshipping (Lawrence/Adam) as well as Hoffman/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

_"Lawrence, please!" "Don't leave me!" "I need you! Lawrence!" "No!"_

"I have to go get help or I will bleed to death." "I'll send help.. I p-promise."

"Are we going to okay..?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Lawrence Gordon crawled away from the bathroom as quickly as he possibly could. The pain he was feeling from his wound was unbearable but he had to do it.. He had to..

_"Diana, Ally, Adam. Diana, Ally, Adam. Diana, Ally, Adam."_

The voice in his head repeated these precious names again and again. He had to make sure Ally wasn't dead, he had to make sure Diana would hear another bedtime story, he had to make sure Adam would get out of the retched hellhole they spent together (for what seemed to be a lifetime) in sooner rather than later. Most importantly, if he was going to do all these things and more.. he had to stop the bleeding.

Lawrence continued to crawl and soon found a steaming pipe. He put his hand over it just to make sure and quickly moved it away before it got too close. He then proceeded to roll up his pant leg to reveal his wound, the cut which freed him.

He took a deep breath and convinced himself this was the only way to sterilize his wound. The images of Diana, Ally, and Adam replayed in his mind, giving his the courage to press his bloody stump hard against the steaming hot pipe. The halls were filled with his cried of agony.

Then, everything went black..

Liquid was splashed on his face and Lawrence regained conscientiousness. A familiar person greeted him.

"Congratulations, Doctor Gordon, you survived." he said.

The world went dark once more..


	2. Save Him

Lawrence sat in his bed, staring at the wall in front of him as he tried to get the pain he still felt from the surgery performed on him out of his mind.

The door opened and a young woman entered, holding a food tray. She was Tabitha "Tabby" Kramer, John "Jigsaw" Kramer's daughter. She stood at 5'7" with dark hair and green eyes with fair skin and wearing a simple black tutu skirt and a solid black tank top with purple leggings and ballerina-type shoes. She was younger than he but much older than his Diana.

"Hello again, Doctor." she said. "Have an appetite now?"

"Hello, Tabby.." Lawrence said, ignoring her question but acknowledging the fact she entered his room.

Tabby sighed and placed the food tray on its legs so it stood above the still sitting Lawrence. Her face was written with concerned. She took her usual spot in a chair which sat right next to the doctor's bed.

"I wish you would eat.." she said, "You need your strength. Don't you want to see Diana and Allison again? Isn't this what you have learned? To appreciate them?"

"I told Adam I would save him, I would send help.." Lawrence said.

"I've told you again and again.. he can't be saved, he didn't win. Those are the rules."

Lawrence took Tabby's hand, his blue eyes meeting her green eyes.

"Please, you have to ask your father." he said. "We've become such fast friends.. this is all I'm asking of you, Tabby.."

It was true Tabby and Lawrence had become fast, good friends. She did visit him a lot and spoke with him until she was called to her father. What else is there to do in this kind of place but talk to someone and get to know them better?

"Papa won't allow it. Adam didn't follow the rules. He wasn't grateful to be alive." Tabby said.

"Who are we to say he isn't now?" Lawrence asked. "Who are we to say once he gets out, he won't be grateful for every breath he takes? I was ungrateful but I've seen the errors of my ways and I know Adam will do the same if given the chance.."

"He was given a chance, he didn't take it. You did." Tabby responded.

"I saw death! Hearing my family's cries and believing for a second they were dead was death for me! Adam never saw death, he never saw death until John closed the door."

Tabby sat in her chair in silence, Lawrence's hand still holding hers. She knew he was right and he knew she knew he was.

"If I ask him.. Will you please, please eat your food?" Tabby asked. She closed her eyes and then opened them to look back at Lawrence.

"As you wish. I will eat everything you give me if you ask and save him." Lawrence said, motioning to the food tray.

Tabby stood and took the apple she had placed on the food tray and held it in her hand, looking at it before looking at Lawrence.

"Do you think.. he likes red apples?"

*******

Tabby walked down the dimly lit hallway with the red apple still in her hand. She continued to walk until her arm was grabbed. Startled, she dropped her apple and back away from whoever was in the shadows.

She heard a familiar, light chuckle and her attacker went, picked up her apple and offered it to her with his familiar smile. It was Mark Hoffman, a detective working for Jigsaw.

"You scare too easily." he said.

Tabby took back her apple. "You caught me in the middle of thinking."

Mark took Tabby into his arms and Tabby could do nothing but wrap her arms around him. She was always happy to see the man she loved.

"What are you doing here?" Tabby asked. She kissed Mark.

"Got off early, thought I'd drop in and see if I could help John with something." Mark said.

"There isn't anything to really work on. Papa is trying to keep hidden for a while."

"Well, is the house ready for the next game?"

"Just about. We also need pho.. Wait, that's it."

An idea suddenly sparked into Tabby's head and, after kissing Mark, Tabby rushed over to her father's workroom. She heard Mark call for her but she had no intention of stopping for him.

Tabby entered her father's workroom, butterflies catching up with her as she realized what she was about to request. where she found her father and Amanda Young at their own desks, sketching or contemplating new games for the next players.

"Papa," Tabby said, hoping the fear in her voice couldn't be heard. "can I ask you something?"

Mark entered as Tabby walked closer to her father. Mark shook his head and just walked over to his desk, taking off his dress jacket and placing it on his chair. He started to look at sketches someone left on his desk for him to look over.

"What is it, Tabitha?" John asked.

"Well, I was wondering.." Tabby held the red apple in her hand a bit tighter than before, thinking it would somehow give her some kind of strength or courage.

"Yes?"

"Can you release Adam?"


	3. Not Safe

"Adam Stanheight lost the game," Amanda Young said, speaking for John. "We can't just simply break the rules because you want to play hero."

"Papa, you teach one should be appreciative of one's life once they have seen death." Tabby said, trying to ignore Amanda (she hated how Amanda thought she was Jigsaw..).

"Adam Stanheight has nothing to live for." Mark said from his desk. "He's unneeded in this world.."

"He can help us." Tabby argued. "He's a photographer." she turned back to her father. "Papa, you're doing enough as it is, you shouldn't have to take photos, design and build games."

"We can hire someone to take the rest of the photos." Mark pointed out.

"Why waste the money when we have someone who will do it for free rotting away in the bathroom? Besides, what will happen if this person suddenly becomes curious, finds out about us and reports us?"

"Simple," said Amanda with her know-it-all voice. "we'll just put them in a trap."

"Why? Because of curiosity? You shouldn't punish a person for being human."

"Tabitha, you think it's wise to let a man like Adam be set free? Have you learned nothing I've taught you?" John asked.

The room was quiet for a moment. Tabby looked at her father and then quickly looked away, staring at the floor. She remembered the apple she had in her hand and found the courage to speak once again. She met her father's eyes once more and spoke..

" _Everyone deserves a chance._ You, Papa said so once yourself.. Adam screwed up, he didn't take the chance given to him.. he deserves a chance to prove he's worth of the life he'll be given."

The room was filled with an eerie, uncomfortable silence. Tabby glanced at Amanda who did not looked pleased with her, Tabby didn't care. She looked over at Mark who looked away immediately, Tabby felt a bit betrayed.

"The human body can withstand about a week without any source of food or water depending on the human being. Adam has been in the bathroom for about three days," John said, standing. He began to walk toward the door leading out of his workshop, Amanda quickly following him. "If Adam is alive tomorrow, we will see what he is willing to lose.. He must not be touched until then."

John walked passed Tabby who turned around and watched him as he and Amanda were heading out.

"Where are you going, Papa?" she asked.

"To get a few things for our next game." John said. He turned his head over to Hoffman. "Take care of things while I'm gone, Mark."

Amanda made sure she gave a glare to Tabby before she closed the door behind her. Tabby shook her head and turned back around only to jump when she saw Mark was standing right behind her.

"What?" Tabby asked. The fact Mark was standing right behind her and looking at her with an intense, furious look scared her.

Suddenly, Mark grabbed Tabby by her arms and squeezed her a little. She let out a cry, dropped her apple and looked up at him.

"What are you doing..?" Tabby said. She forgot how strong Mark was.

"What are you doing? Huh, Tabitha? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think just because you're Jigsaw's daughter it gives you some kind of free pass? He will test you, do you not understand? You aren't safe." Mark explained to her.

"I know.." Tabby said, unable to meet Mark's eyes.

"You're willing everything for a nobody?" Mark asked.

Tabby finally met his eyes and he took this as a yes and then threw her to the side. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tabby sniffled and saw Billy sitting on a table. She walked over to him, held him in her hands and looked at him.

"You're the only one out of the others who isn't pissed off or disappointed in me.." Tabby said to her puppet friend. She cried and hugged Billy tightly.

She knew she was gambling everything, she knew Mark was absolutely right.. she was anything but safe from the games of Jigsaw.


	4. Adam

Tabby opened the door to Lawrence's room, holding the same food tray she held every day with a different meal for the doctor.

"Tabby," Lawrence said. "How did it go?"

"It went great.." Tabby said, placing the food tray down in front of Lawrence. "Just great.."

"What happened?"

"I really, really don't want to talk about it.." Tabby said, sitting down in her usual spot. She was not feeling well and it was the knot of nervousness, fear, and anxiety building in her stomach which was the cause.

"What did they say?" Lawrence asked, his voice soft and his hand holding Tabby's.

"I.. didn't get a clear response.." Tabby replied, holding onto Lawrence's hand with both of hers. His hands were warm and it a small dose of courage began to build.

"I see.."

Tabby could see the disappointment on her friend's face. She squeezed his hand before she stood. Lawrence looked up at her, confused a bit.

"What the matter?" he asked.

"I'm.. going to save Adam."  
Lawrence was flabbergasted as Tabby quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. He only shook his head and prayed she'd be all right..

Tabby entered her father's workshop and saw it was still deserted, no-one but a friendly puppet occupied the room. Tabby saw the apple she had dropped, picked it up and washed it off. She looked around for a plastic bag and once she found one, started to fill it up with two bottles of water, the washed apple she cut in slices, and a sandwich.

Quickly, Tabby walked down the hallway which would take her to the bathroom where Adam was located. She had to act fast before the others returned..

Tabby's steps continued to move to down the hall and she soon came to the bathroom door. The knot from before returned but she had to be brave.

She opened the door, wishing it were quieter and entered the dark bathroom. She shut the door and stood in the darkness, listening to her surroundings. Adam should be asking questions like,"Who's there?", "What's going on?" not being so quiet..

Tabby went to the light switch, turned on the light, gasped when she saw Adam on the floor, bag over his head. She ran to him as quickly as she possibly could and ripped the bag off of him.

"Adam? Oh God, Adam!" Tabby was panicking. She held his head in her hands, calling his name over and over, praying he wasn't dead. "Adam!"

She opened the plastic bag she brought with her and took out a water bottle, opened it and pour it over Adam's face, hoping it would bring him back if he was knocked out. She hoped she wasn't too late..

Adam cough and breathed in semi-fresh air. He saw Tabby and started to thrash around as if he was trying to fight Tabby off him, as if he saw her as some potential threat.

"I'm not here to kill you! Adam!" Tabby said, trying to get a hold of Adam. "Lawrence sent me!"

Adam suddenly stopped, he was breathing heavy and looked tired but Tabby figured it was because of the fact he was trapped rather than it being caused from all the thrashing.

"Lawrence?" Adam repeated.

"I'm here to help you.. I'm Tabby, a friend of Lawrence." Tabby said, taking out the unused bottled of water and food she had prepared for Adam.

"I'm Adam.." Adam said. His voice was small and full of shyness, reminding Tabby of a scared child.

"I know exactly who you are. I brought you some food and water."

Tabby took the sandwich out of its plastic sandwich bag and gave it to Adam.

Adam looked like he was going to cry as he took the sandwich. Tabby smiled as she watched him eat the sandwich and the apples in under five minutes, he now reminded her of when Lawrence first ate after winning..

"Do you have anymore water?" Adam asked, breaking Tabby from her thoughts.

She checked her bag for another bottle of water but remembered she only brought two, one was used to wake him up.

"I don't have any in my bag," Tabby said, standing and collecting all the trash. "I can go and get you some if you want."

"No, please don't leave me.. Please.." Adam begged. "I don't like the dark.. please.."

His look of fear tugged at Tabby's heart but she shook her head and smiled. She placed a hand on Adam's cheek.

"I'll be right back. It'll be quick, don't worry."

Tabby walked to the bathroom door and looked back at Adam who started to silently cry.. She felt sorry for him but he needed the water badly. She turned away, opened the door and exited the bathroom door.

After she shut the door, she saw two shadows on the door. Fear consumed her stomach as she looked at the shadows in horror.

"No.." she said. She turned around and screamed.

There was nowhere to go, the pig-masked beings had her cornered. One of them held her in their arms with a familiar grip, a grip she once felt safe in.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Tabby screamed, thrashing like Adam did not too long ago.

The other pig masked being had a needle in their hands which brought more fear to Tabby. She thrashed around some more now with tears about to fall from her face.

"Let me go! No!"

The pig masked being stabbed Tabby with the needle, Tabby screamed and then she was injected. Slowly, the thrashed died down and Tabby's body went completely limp. The pig masked being holding her let her fall to the floor.

Mark took off his mask and looked down at the unconscious Tabby with an expression of remorse on his face. Amanda took off her mask and pulled the needle out from Tabby with no expression of remorse on her face but with a small smug look instead.

"Let's get her game ready." Amanda said.  
Mark shot Amanda a dark look, he didn't like to be ordered around by someone below him in rank. However, he wasn't in the mood to argue with the junkie. Instead, he went down and picked up Tabby, holding her in his arms as he and Amanda walked away from the bathroom.


	5. Tabby's Test

Light stung when Tabby opened her eyes. Confused and dazed, she sat up and the familiar smell told her she was back in the bathroom. Suddenly, she realized the room was different from the last time. She looked in every direction and saw new items such as a big digital clock with red numbers set to an hour. She looked up at the ceiling and her eyes widen. Nail bombs.

"What the hell.." she muttered.

"Tabby.."

Tabby turned and saw Adam still chained to the pipe but lying still on his back. "Tabby, I-I can't move my body. I can't only move my head! Why? What's going on?" His voice was filled with terror.

"Oh God.. No.." Tabby realized she was being tested and turned to the newly repaired two-sided mirror.

A room was built next door to the bathroom recently in case the bathroom needed to be used for a future game and needed to be watched closely. Tabby knew, she knew behind the mirror the others were watching.

Tabby's eyes looked around and caught a saw lying before her. She grabbed it, held it and wondered what she needed this for. She also wondered why shewasn't chained up in anyway.

Squeaking wheels could be heard and caused Tabby to turn around to see her puppet friend, Billy. He was ready to give the rules.

_"Hello, Tabitha." Billy said, "You wanted to save Adam's life. However, you didn't follow the rules. You were told not to touch Adam and yet you did anyway. You broke the rules. Those who break rules suffer the consequences. This is your consequence, your test._

_In your hand is a saw. Before you is Adam, the man you want to so desperately save. You have one hour to free Adam from his chain or the nail bombs dangling above you will go off and the remains of Adam as well as yourself will remain here to rot. Live or die, Tabitha. Make your choice."_

Tabby took a deep breath and crawled over to Adam who hadn't moved but was still alive. She looked at the saw in her hand and then at Adam and then placed the saw on his chained foot.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"It's the only way.." Tabby told him. "I'm sorry.."

She began to cut but was startled by Adam's scream.

"You can't move.. but you can still feel.." Tabby said, her own words haunting her.

*******

John was sitting down in his chair in the room next door to the bathroom. He was watching as Mark and Amanda were setting up Tabby in her test. Soon, his two assistants joined him in the room, Amanda stood at his left while Mark stood on John's right side.

"What will this teach her exactly?" Mark asked, arms crossed. Nothing about this made him feel good about what he had done.

"To follow the rules." John said. "Tabitha's inability to follow rules exactly as they are given will be her greatest downfall if she doesn't learn."

"I don't see how having her cut off Adam's foot will help her learn." Mark responded.

"Shut up, she's waking." Amanda said.

The three watched as Tabby moved around, as she listened to Billy's instructions and as her realization of Adam came to her.

"You can't move.. but you can still feel.." they heard Tabby say.  
"She can't do it."Amanda said with smirk on her face.

Then, they suddenly started to hear screaming coming from both Adam and Tabby.

"Fuck.." Amanda said, eyes widen a bit.

Mark watched for a moment, looked away with his eyes shut tightly before looking back to continue watching. John only sat with no real emotion but a small smile on his lips.

*******

Tabby placed her saw on Adam's foot and her other hand on Adam's leg to hold it down. It was now or never. Her eyes looked at Adam and apologized for her before she began to move her saw up and down.

Her arm started slowly but then the speed quickened. Adam screamed and he screamed while tears fell from his eyes, Tabby joined him. Her screams were soon the only ones she heard.

"Please stop! It hurts, it hurts!" Adam cried.

Blood was pouring out and soon, Tabby hit bone. She shut her eyes, tightly as she suddenly felt actual fear. She took a quick, deep breath and continued to cut.

Adam sobbed even though the worse part was finally over. The stinging pain would not go away and he moaned in agony. Tabby's body was shaking and she could only look at what she had done, nothing else.

The sound of the bathroom door opening didn't even make Tabby flinch. She felt a hand on her shoulder but still did not react.

"Tabby.." Mark said.

"Mark, take care of Adam." John instructed. "I'll take care of Tabitha."

Mark did what he was told with no words to John or Tabby. He dragged the moaning Adam out of the room while Amanda took apart the nail bombs revealing to Tabby how they weren't even set to go off, only dangling for show.

John helped Tabby up and hugged her tightly.

"Have you learned anything today, Tabitha?" he asked her.

"Yes.." Tabby said, sniffling and hugging her father back. "I've learned to do exactly as you say.."

_Some children are given time-outs to learn to obey their parents, to learn a lesson and some children are forced to cut off feet in order to learn to follow the rules.._


	6. A New Game

Adam walked back and forth, wobbling a bit as he did.

"Go slowly, Adam." Lawrence instructed, "You don't need to rush."

Lawrence sat on the edge of the bathtub, arms crossed as he watched Adam walk to and from him.

"I just want to get this right already." Adam said as he turned to walk away from Lawrence.

"You've made excellent progress." Lawrence said, using his "doctor voice" as he stood up from the bathtub and walked over to Adam.

Adam turned around and jumped from the surprise of Lawrence being right behind him. Lawrence moved a bit closer to Adam with a smile. His sheepish photographer smiled back, unable to meet his gaze.  
"I wish you wouldn't sneak up behind me," Adam said, quietly. "y-you know I hate surprises.."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Lawrence said as he wrapped his arms around Adam.

Adam rested his head on Lawrence's chest and the two of them just stood there until the bathroom door opened. The one who opened the door was revealed to be Tabby. She smiled at the men.

"It's time.." she said, standing at the door way.

Lawrence kissed the top of Adam's head and smiled down at him.

"Time to go see John, Adam." he said, softly.

Shyly, Adam nodded and limped over to his backpack then quickly followed Tabby out of the bathroom before Lawrence had a chance to turn the lights off (Adam and darkness don't quite mix well anymore..) though he waited patiently for his doctor to close the bathroom door.

A nervous Adam held his backpack close as he and Lawrence followed closely behind Tabby. Lawrence noticed the nervousness, took Adam's hand and planted a kiss on it. Adam looked at him, blinked and then smiled just before the three of them reached a door.

Tabby placed her hand on it to open it then looked at her friends, noticing Adam's visible worry look.

"Adam? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"He's just nervous." Lawrence said with a smile. "First meeting. Let me speak to him, you go on ahead. We'll be right there."

Tabby nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Adam.." Lawrence said, taking him back in his arms. He could feel Adam shaking.

"I-I d-d-don't.. I-I d-d-d-don't-"

"Slowly, Adam. Breathe." Lawrence said softly.

Adam did as he was told and tried again, "I-I don't want.. to go inside."

"And why not?"

"Wh-what if I get p-punished? Wh-what if I-I didn't do my j-job correctly?"

Lawrence pressed his forehead against Adam's forehead and smiled at him.

"You don't have to be afraid, Adam. I'll be there, right next to you. And so will Tabby." he said.

Adam shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm his nerves.

"Kiss me." Lawrence said softly.

Adam hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips against Lawrence's, letting them touch for quite some time before they both pulled away.

"Let's go." he said.

Adam nodded, keeping close to Lawrence as the two of them entered the room of the waiting.

Tabby entered the poorly-lit, cold, kitchen-slash-dining sort of room. She looked around for Mark who was up against a counter, arms crossed as he waited for the meeting to start. She walked over to him and Mark's eyes lit up for a moment.  
"There you are." he said.  
"Did you just get here?" Tabby asked after giving Mark a brief kiss.

Mark nodded, tiredly and covered his mouth while he silently yawned.

The coffee maker was up and running, telling Tabby it had just be switched on not too long ago and making hot coffee for the very tired detective.

"Where's Adam and Lawrence?" Amanda asked as she stepped forward toward the couple.

She had been at the meeting table, looking over a few things. She didn't exactly look too pleased with her body language and tone of voice.

"They're just outside the door, talking." Tabby said.

"Go tell them to hurry up, John hates waiting."

"Calm down, Amanda." Mark said.

And, as if they heard the three of them speaking about them, Lawrence and Adam entered the meeting room. Shyly, Adam stayed close to Lawrence as the two of them walked over to the meeting table.

"About time." Amanda muttered, arms crossed as she made her way over to the table as well.

Tabby took Mark's hand and pulled him over to join the others just as John made his way out of another room.

"Are we ready?" John asked as soon as he reached his chair, He sat down and looked at all five of his apprentices, specifically at Lawrence and even more specifically at Adam who had taken out a thick envelope and nervously, after taking them out with shaky hands, placed them on the table.  
"I-I have.. I-I took the ph-photos." he said. "Ah, um, ev-everyone is there. Just like you requested, J-John."

A smile formed on John's lips and he nodded a small nod like a bow to the obviously-nervous photographer.  
"Thank you, Adam." he said.  
Adam gave him a small, nervous smile and crept back to keep close to Lawrence.

Mark grabbed the stack and threw the first photo back onto the table.

"Xavier Chavez, drug dealer." he said. He passed the stack to Tabby.

"Addison Corday, prostitute." Tabby said, doing the same action Mark had done. She gave the photo set to Lawrence next.

"Gus Colyard, businessman." he said as soon as the obese man's photo hit the table. It was now Adam's turn.

"J-Jonas Singer. G-gang member?" Adam said with as much courage he could muster. He placed his photo on the table instead of tossing it like the others had. He gave Amanda the photo set.

"Laura Hunter." Amanda said, tossing the photo a bit too hard and almost caused it to fall off the table, "Shoplifter."

Amanda had the third-to-the-last photo and now the final two photos. She looked at them and then looked at John.

"Who are these people, John?" she asked him.

"One of them is bait and one of them is help." John said as Amanda places the two photos down.

Mark instantly recognized one of the two remaining unnamed people.

"Daniel Matthews?" he said, "What do we need him for?"

"And why do we need help?" Amanda asked, not liking the idea of yet another person helping.

"Daniel Matthews is for bait." John explained, finger on the young boy's photograph. He placed the same finger on the last unnamed person. "Obidiah Tate, also known as, Obi will be helping us."

"Why do we need extra help?" Amanda repeated.

"Because we will all be extremely busy," John explained, calmly. "He will help in retrieving all these players."

"What do we need the boy for?" Tabby asked.

"To lure in a man who doesn't appreciate what he has been given." John said simply.

He looked his five apprentices. "We'll start off the game with the Venus Fly Trap."

"Michael Marks." Amanda said, "I'll go get him."

"Lawrence, Adam," John said, looking at the two of them "Go and get his room ready, then. Tabitha will give you the notes on how I want it done. Be quick about it, too. Your surgical skills are needed for this player, Lawrence."

"Understood." Lawrence said. He looked at Tabby who went to her desk and got out the notes needed for Michael Marks and his game.

"Let the game begin." John said with a dark smile.


End file.
